


A Red Pinwheel Glowing in the Dark.

by TheWinterMole



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anyways, I’m still terrible with tags, M/M, reverse au, so I’m not sure what else to put, this is unfinished for now BTW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterMole/pseuds/TheWinterMole
Summary: A GEAH reverse AU, where the tent scene is recreated.___________________HEY so this is unfinished, but I might finish it with due time. I’m just still pretty proud of it, and fixed it up a bit before I decided to do this. IK this fandom ATM is in hibernation till season 2, but I’m sure some of the GEAH fans who are still clinging to life will see this? Anyways enjoy!Fun fact: My first story was actually the 2nd or 3rd story to ever be on the GEAH tag! IDK I thought I’d mention it. Don’t go check it out it’s terrible.
Relationships: Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	A Red Pinwheel Glowing in the Dark.

Tonight had been a trying night for Sam. Meeting Guy's family was much different than he expected. Sure, it wasn't THAT annoying but he knew something was off about Guy from the start. Sam suggested that they both simply go to Guy's parents, and stay there for the night, rather than be forced to sleep in one bedroom together. Yuck. That’s when Guy started to act weirdly, more than he usually was to begin with.

Something was off about Guy when Sam suggested they simply go to his parents house. Guy, being a person who Sam knew was always up to new things, IF they were a good idea that didn’t involve them spending his money, refused the idea! Even though that opinion was free; plus, Sam knew that the Knox must have felt just as uncomfortable as he was having to share the same bed; the same gender. Though, so far there was only one reason Sam thought that Guy would refuse such an offer.

It was because of what his family thought of him.

‘They see me as a nutcase, Sam! I can’t show my face to them anymore, especially after I’m one of the inventors going to Meepvilli! They've surely seen my name on the news, right?- Oh no- what about the wanted posters! I’m sure they’d recognize me there!’ Sam remembered Guy saying as they walked out of the hotel, letting out a laugh when he looked back at it. He had no idea what Guy was being so worried about! Well, he now knew that everything Guy has mentioned about his family was accurate to how they acted around him.

Guy’s family was full to the brim of elite paint watchers, pen pushers, bean counters, and businessman/woman. And as silly as it sounds, his family were even known for it! The families name being quite famous around Stovepipe due to it, with that fact making Guy look like a mad Knox in the large family, seeing as the young Knox has never had any interest in those boring 9 to 5 jobs. Still this has never stopped him. Guy was too stubborn in his inventions to ever give up on them.

Now back to the present, where our usually bright, happy, and joyful Sam. Looked much different in this change of the universe, and acted like it too. His once patchless red hat now had more holes than Sam could count. His once cheerful and adventurous personality had turned into laziness and snarky sarcasm, with the only reason he was even standing was just to deliver the chikaraffe, take the money, and leave to go off somewhere else.

But the creature now finds himself holding a bowl of Yellow Oat Mush with Honey, even if the smell made him feel as if he was about to throw up. Why did Sam have the oat mush? Well it’s because Guy just ran out on his family while they were all eating. They had begun to talk about everyone in the family, just so Sam could learn about each one of his “FRIENDS” siblings (like he actually cared). Though, surprisingly to Sam, they had hardly anything good to say about Guy. This caused a chain of reactions that ended with Guy fleeing to the treehouse sat in the back yard, just to hide from the shame. The fault of this is now that Sam was guilt tripped into bringing Guy to dinner, with a bowl of Oat Mush they gave him knowing it’s his favorite. 

Walking outside towards the tree house, (One Guy has impressively made himself, but it was the cost of his family finding them out here once they tried to enter it.) Sam couldn’t help but stare up at the blackening sky. The color reminded him of an empty void, no single star in sight yet, and in all honesty it wasn’t the prettiest slight. Though, the night sky shouldn’t distract him from the annoying task at hand.

With a few more steps, a platform slowly started to lift Sam up towards the entrance of the tree house. A sign on the painted door read: ‘GO AWAY! Please. That means you Sam even though I really want to be with you at this moment in time. But-’ The whole thing went on for 3 more sentences. Sam just rolled his eyes and knocked on the door, wanting this to just be over with.

“Look Guy, I brought your favorite disgusting slop, just let me in so we can talk about this-” Sam started before he was startled by the sudden shake of the hand shake hand.

“Sam I know you read the sign...please just leave me alone! Plus, you don’t even know the secret handshake! So you CAN’T get in!” Guy let out a nervous laugh. 

5 seconds later Sam already managed to finish the hand shake.

“D...did you botch it the first time…? Just to see my family…?” Guy quietly asked, even a hint of softness in his face (though Sam couldn’t see it), which Sam responded to with a stutter and felt his white fur warm up.

“No no! Why would you ever think that, huh?!- I just wanted to sleep on a couch tonight, and NOT in an uncomfortable tent!” Sam snapped, why in the world would he actually want to meet Guy’s family? This wasn’t a holiday! It was a delivery! Well...one that Guy didn’t know about to be fair.

"...Why did you come here anyways… out of all the people I know, you don't really seem like you'd care much." Guy sighed, his voice sounded the saddest that Sam’s ever heard it, and while he wouldn’t admit it in a lifetime, but the sound of the pathetic tone caused him to ever so slightly frown.

"Because from knowing you for these last few days, I know you wouldn't want to be alone- and your parents forced me into this." He admitted, before a sad laugh came from above; a rope joined Sam down on the lower level, slightly hitting him in the face as it still swung from side to side.

"Just get up here already." Guy replied with a slight chuckle, one which made the smaller man's former frown face turn into the smallest grin you've ever seen. Not a sight you'd often see from the criminal . He climbed the rope, keeping the bowl of oat mush on the top of his hat as he did.

"Why do you still have a rope ladder for this?! Not even an actual ladder?! I thought an amazing inventor such as you would be able to make one yourself.” Sam complained in his usually fashion, before he tried to find his way to the tent. It was dark though, to dark to actually see anything, did this guy serious not even have some kind of light up here?!

“HEYYYY! WHERE IS THE TENT! I CAN’T SEE CRAP!” Sam yelled as he tried to blindly make his way to some kind of light switch, or rope to pull on that would turn the lights on, anything at this point actually.

“The lights are powered by pinwheel! Stop yelling before you wake the whole neighbourhood up!” Guy shouted back, not realizing how much of a hypocrite he had been in that situation.

“Pinwheel?! Pfft!- Like that’ll work!” Sam laughed, managing to find one of the pinwheels after he had his good laugh. He gently blew on the small pinwheel lightly, soon in disbelief in what he saw next.

A rainbow of colors filled the familiar night sky, almost making the cool, breezy air Sam was surrounded by, seem warm, and comforting. These lights dance on the creature's fur as he turned left and right to watch the effect, noticing that the stars had finally joined the night sky and it’s moon. Sam wished he could take his words back. It seems like this random guy can really do something great! 

“I-...ok- I take it back. These are better than I expected...” a soft Sam spoke as he took a look at the pinwheel that started it all. His was a red pinwheel, matching his hat’s dark red in a lighter color then it originally was, he loved it. He loved it so much that he decided it deserved to lead him towards the tent, and through the darkness.

“I’m glad you like them Sam.- But they’re not that impressive- after all, others have done better.” The Knox poured self-criticism onto his fur. Sam followed the sound of his self doubt and jumped across the many tree branches that sprawled from the tree, praying he wouldn’t slip on his 3 toes and fall to the ground with a big SPLAT! 

With one more jump was one more thing to do. Sam entered the tent before he sat down and placed the oatmush next to him, the pinwheel ending up on the floor of the tent, leaving them with a light. “Haha, sheet tent? When I was younger, my mom and I made these, but much bigger and cooler than yours, that’s for sure.” Another petty lie spat out of Sam's mouth, before his taller friend spoke.

“Sounds like so much fun…seems like you had an amazing family.” he laughed, followed by a tired groan. His head hung down.

Sam grew a small frown on his face. “...Just like your family.” the creature replied softly, this being the first time Guy heard such a voice from Sam in days.

“Yeah sure- I know that Sam. But that’s the problem. All of them, each and everyone single one of them is important, and sticks to what they do. Simple, not dangerous, and a normal job any adult would adopt. But me? I’m an inventor. What does that mean to them? All I’ve succeeded at is inventions I’m not proud of, since why should I be if they’re not proud of me for what I do.” Guy turned to face Sam with the right side of his face. You could see the pure disappointment, sadness, and how tired Guy was. It was almost like looking at a mirror for the red hatted creature, though a different story.

"Come on Guy- At least you're the best at something in your family. They're a bunch of pen pushers- you should be proud you're more talented than them! And I'm sure they're proud of you as well with all the stuff you make. You’re one of a kind to them." Sam snapped back, though this didn’t seem to help in any sense.

"Sam. You've heard how they are with me. They act as if they're interested in what I do, as if I'm actually creative, and as if my Inventions will change the world. Though, in reality they're scared of me, Sam. I'm crazy in their eyes. They’re not even wrong." he glared at the other.

“...Come on, that's not true.”

“Thank you Sam.- But you don’t have to say that.”

“Guy. I mean it. They just don’t really understand what you do. Because it’s new to them, and they’re not sure how it works. You just have to show them.”

Sam scooted a bit closer to Guy, softly yet shakily put a hand on his shoulder, Sam wasn’t the best with physical contact. Guy in response blinks in surprise, pulling his face up so his eyes may meet his friends.

“They love you Guy. Believe me, you’re lucky to have them.” He took his hand off Guy's shoulder, and backed up, hoping to just see a smile.


End file.
